


Summer Ain't So Bad

by Secretlyademigodinthetardis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Castiel gardens, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean doesn't like summer, Fallen Castiel, Falling In Love, First Day of Summer, First Kiss, Human Castiel, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Sam Ships It, Summer, They have a garden ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlyademigodinthetardis/pseuds/Secretlyademigodinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the anon tumblr prompt: "Dean and Cas, bunker, summer"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Ain't So Bad

Finally, they could relax. Everything was normal (as normal as it could ever be with the Team Free Will), and it was one of their weeks off. 

Of course, that week was the first day of summer. Dean grumbled that day, looking blearily through his drawers to find something that would suit the increasingly hot weather. He wasn't a fan of summer - he had to wear less layers, which meant not wearing his jacket. Plus, less blankets on the bed, which completely sucked even though Dean totally wasn't the guy who snuggled under the blankets (he totally was). He settled on jeans and a t-shirt (Dean did  _not_ do shorts. Not now, not ever), and stumbled into the kitchen. Seeing Sam already there, he simply croaked, "Coffee. Now."

Sam wordlessly handed over a steaming mug, which Dean gulped down greedily.

"What's the plan for today, then?" he said, voice no longer filled with sleep. Sam shrugged.

"I dunno, I was gonna look through some more of the library. I found a whole unexplored archive!" The younger Winchester's eyes lit up, and Dean smiled fondly as his brother was suddenly 16 years old again, and excited for high school. 

"That's great, Sammy. Have fun with that. I might hit the training room or something. You know where Cas is?"

Sam shot him a look which went completely over his head as he replied, "I think he was gonna head out to the garden, you know, first day of summer and all. He was saying something about bees pollinating." Only one word registered in Dean's brain.

"We have a garden? Where?"

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, it's like right outside. You know, the door at the end of the hallway where our rooms are?"

"Oh, that? I dunno I thought it was another room or something. That's a freaking garden? Sweet!"

Dean half-ran out the kitchen to go and find the fallen angel, and Sam rolled his eyes as he walked back to the library.

* * *

"Cas?" Dean pushed open the door quietly, and stepped out into a completely unfamiliar world. There were frigging trees and flowers and bushes everywhere, and in the middle of it all, feeding a sparrow that had landed on the back of his hand and looking exactly like a freaking Disney princess (but, like, a dude. And better looking - shut up Sam - and not in a dress, but in Dean's old AC/DC shirt and jeans) was.....

" _Cas?"_

The fallen angel turned, letting the bird fly away, and smiled serenely at him.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean's mouth dried at the sight. The way the morning light was falling through the leaves of the trees cast dappled shadows across Castiel's face, and even though he was now fully human, Dean had never seen him look more angelic, or more....

"Beautiful," Dean breathed. Castiel cocked his head.

"What?"

Dean blanched. "I just....you look - Jesus, Cas, what the hell did you do to your arm?!" he demanded, staring at Castiel's forearm, where there was a bruise the size of a fist. Castiel looked down absently.

"I must have hit it on the doorframe on my way outside. It's not important. Dean, look at these daisies!" he said excitedly, gesturing at the flowers that were springing out of the ground by his feet. Dean shook his head, torn between exasperation at Castiel's lack of regard for his own well-being and adoration -

_Wait._

_Adoration?_

_Nah._

He strode forward, taking Castiel's arm in his hand and holding it closer to his face the bruise.

"Cas, you gotta take better care of yourself, man. You aren't invulnerable any more. I can't....." he looked up as a lean hand brushed his cheek, and Castiel's face was inches from his own. 

"Cas?" His eyes flickered between Castiel's chapped mouth and deep blue eyes, and he involuntarily licked his lips, Castiel following the movement with his eyes. 

" _Dean"_  

Dean couldn't take it. He leaned forward, not taking his gaze off Castiel's face, and pressed his mouth against Castiel's. 

It was even better than he had imagined - those warm, dry lips fit perfectly against his, and they moulded together as if they'd been made for one another. Castiel's fingers ran lightly up his arms before coming to a rest behind his neck, and Dean allowed his own hands to grip Castiel's waist and pull him closer, slotting their bodies together. Dean smiled against Castiel's mouth in contented happiness, before he realised what he was doing.

His stomach flipped, and he pulled back in complete shock.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't....." he blinked and stepped back. Castiel was staring at him, eyes wide, arms still around his neck. Dean was speechless, mouth opening and closing as he searched for the words to apologise. Castiel unlocked his arms and pressed a slim finger to his mouth, smiling. The light filtering down illuminated the smaller man, as if he had a halo, and Dean felt the corners of his own mouth tilt up at the sight in response.

"Dean, don't you dare apologise." Castiel whispered, and then they were kissing again and Dean sighed into Castiel's mouth, basking in the peaceful joy radiating from the man kissing him. Castiel's tongue was massaging his own, and Dean began to wonder if he'd died and gone to Heaven because he was kissing Castiel and Castiel was kissing him back and this was probably that Garden they'd found Joshua in and  _shit if I'm dead where the hell are Sammy and the real Cas -_

He pulled away once more and spoke hoarsely, looking at Castiel with wide, panicked eyes.

"Cas, am I dead?"

Castiel frowned.

"No, Dean. Why would you say something like that?"

Relief flooded Dean, and words sprung, unbidden, to the tip of his tongue.

"I love you."

Castiel blinked.

"I mean.....I......." Dean's breath started to stutter, and Castiel kissed him quickly.

"I love you too, Dean."

Dean went red and kissed him again, and again, and again, until they all merged into one long kiss and Dean couldn't stop murmuring "I love you" against Castiel's lips and Castiel was saying it back and there was a snort from the doorway leading to the garden. Dean broke away from Castiel reluctantly and scowled at his younger brother, who had the biggest shit-eating grin Dean had ever seen plastered across his face.

"Hello, Sam." Castiel spoke pretty calmly for someone who had bright red cheeks, swollen lips, and hair that was sticking on end from Dean running a hand through it. Sam beamed at him.

"Hey, guys."

"Shut up, Sammy," Dean said, without any real malice behind it. Sam smirked.

"I didn't say anything! Please, continue. Just use protection." He wandered off back to the library, and Castiel grabbed Dean's chin and tugged it impatiently.

"Deeeeean...."

Dean smiled once more and turned to his impatient fallen angel.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere," he said softly, before kissing him once more. Dean was, like, 1000% sure that this was the best day of his life.

Maybe summer wasn't so bad, after all.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I have this really cute picture of them making out in a really pretty garden with flowers and shit and then Sam showing up and shipping the living hell out of it.


End file.
